


A Moment

by gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Conversations, F/M, Fix-It, Gentleness, Missing Scene, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows
Summary: After saving Sheridan, Lennier admits to Delenn that there was a moment when he'd wanted to do differently.
Relationships: Delenn/Lennier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> One from the vaults that I thought I posted ages ago. Now felt like a good time. ❤ AU of "Objects at Rest", inspired by [a very indignant Billy Mumy interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDi91DpnFYk&feature=emb_logo).
> 
> If you're over on Tumblr, please consider following me at [gaslightgallows.tumblr.com](https://gaslightgallows.tumblr.com/) for more fic, reblogs about writing, and lots of randomness. Thank you for reading and especially for commenting. Comments are love. ♥

As soon as she had made sure John and his escort were safe, and John had made sure she was well, she sought out Lennier. He was not in his small quarters -- in all the years he had served her on Babylon 5, he had never spent much time in the room assigned to him, preferring always the place of honor he had claimed for himself, sleeping outside of her bedroom, so it was unsurprising that he would ignore his bunk onboard ship. Instead, she found him in the White Star's small shrine, his eyes focused firmly on the model of the Triluminary that served as the focal point.

He did not turn as she entered. He never needed to see her, to know she was there. "He is safe, Delenn, I made sure of that. I saved him for you."

There was despair as well as pride in his quiet words, and Delenn's heart ached for him. "You have been the savior of many, these last five years. We are all in your debt. Myself, especially."

"You do not owe me anything, Delenn," he replied, and there was a small smile in his voice. "All that I am, I give, freely."

_To me. And he would have me give the same, freely, in return. I have given all I could..._

Delenn sank to her knees beside him, and if she was slightly less graceful now that she was with child, well, there was only Lennier to notice, and he would never say a word. Gently, she touched his hand.

Lennier let out a long low sigh. "There was... a moment."

"I know. There always is."

"I hesitated, just for a fraction of a second, and I wondered--"

Delenn said nothing, only willed him not to continue his thought. She could not fault him for thinking it -- it was natural, instinctive, under the circumstances -- but she would much rather not hear it.

And then she chastised herself, because Lennier _knew_ she would rather he stop before saying the words, and she had promised him that there would be nothing unspoken between them anymore. He had no one else to unburden his heart to, except her. His loyalty to her, his oath, his love, had deprived him of that.

"What did you wonder, Lennier?"

His body was as still as a statue of ice, but his fingers gripped her tightly. "If I had left him to die... there would be nothing else between us."

"Except John's death."

"Yes, I realized that in the same moment."

"Is that why you saved him?"

"No. Yes... perhaps... perhaps."

He tried to draw away from her, but she held his hand fast. "Lennier," she murmured, her voice warm and soothing.

"I saved him because I could do nothing else. Letting him die would do me no good, and would wound you desperately, and deprive your child of a father."

"Of both his fathers."

Lennier shook his head. In the dim shrine his eyes were unreadable, but his voice was nearly frantic. "No, Delenn, that is not the way--"

"No, it is not. But it is my wish."

"...That is not fair." And then, very softly, "But it is my wish as well."

Delenn touched his face gently, and then just as gently, drew him close and kissed him. "I do not know what we would do without you, Lennier."


End file.
